The present invention generally relates to the field of transceivers for telecommunication systems, and particularly relates to transceivers for telecommunications that are efficient and inexpensive to produce.
Transceivers for telecommunication systems typically include a transmit path and a receive path. The transmit path typically includes a transmitter amplifier stage and a line driver and receive path typically includes a receiver amplifier stage that is coupled to the transmission line.
As telecommunication systems continue to become smaller and more ubiquitous, there continues to be a need for a transceiver circuit that is efficient and inexpensive to produce. There is also a need for a transceiver circuit that reduces required surface area in printed circuit boards. There is further a need for a transceiver circuit that provides reduced power consumption.